The present disclosure relates to a retrofit assembly, and more particularly to a drain retrofit assembly for use with an existing roof drain assembly. The disclosure may find application in related environments and applications that encounter similar issues.
There are known, commercially available drain inserts (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,682) for retrofitting existing roof drain systems. One of these drain inserts, for example, is a product manufactured by Marathon Co. With that product, the new (aluminum) drain is inserted into the old drain pipe and a rubber gasket is expanded at the bottom of the inserted new drain to make a water tight seal with the existing drain pipe.
A need exists for an alternative retrofit structure and method of retrofitting an existing drain assembly, such as used on commercial roofs.